


Green-eyed monster

by Eve1978



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Casual Sex, Comfort Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve1978/pseuds/Eve1978
Summary: How the hell did you move on from something that was never even real? How did you move on from a friend who could never feel the same way about you? How the fuck were you supposed to do that?Or better: the one where you and Chris suffer from the same unrequited love and decide it’s time to move on.****So this one is pretty self indulgent, I was very high on my Evanstan cloud this week when I saw the pics of Seb and Jessica (Chastain) in Paris and this idea pretty much wrote itself after that.For the record, since I’ve seen some crazy gossip I’d better clarify: I know Seb and Jess are ACTING and not dating as is implied in this fic (she’s married for fuck’s sake, crazy fandom!) There’s a plot here, wait for it ;)I know I said I wouldn’t write Real person fiction anymore, I lied, okay.





	1. Chapter 1

Chris closed his laptop with a heavy sigh and leaned back into his couch.

He wanted to close his eyes and unsee everything he just saw but it was too late, the images had already settled into his brain.

Sebastian with his arms around her, smiling happily and so very much in love it made Chris wanna puke. More pictures of Sebastian and her, walking the streets hand in hand. A few more sneaky pictures of them in a restaurant, just the two of them, with Sebastian staring at her with those loving bedroom eyes Chris used to drown in.

God, he wanted to hit something.

He knew he had no right to feel anything, let alone feel jealous, but the feeling hit him like a ton of bricks tonight. Alone in his empty house on a hot summer’s night while Sebastian was worlds away filming in Europe and, apparently, parading his new girlfriend for the whole world to see.

Would it fucking kill him to be private? Was it so necessary to flaunt her like that? _To hurt him like that._

Chris knew he was being an idiot, of course Sebastian didn’t do any of it to hurt him, he was just out there living his life. Moving on, which is what Chris should be doing too.

Except it wasn’t that easy.

How the hell did you move on from something that was never even real? How did you move on from a friend who could never feel the same way about you?

How the fuck was he supposed to do that?

Chris sighed even deeper. 

Fuck this, he needed to get out of here and get some air.

And alcohol.  
  


****  
  


It was dark in your living room when you startled awake from your nap, you must have dozed off sometime during the movie. You couldn’t even remember what movie you’d been watching, you’d just put something on to distract yourself.

Your laptop was standing open on the living room table and you sighed , suddenly remembering the reason your night had taken a bad turn: those damned paparazzi pictures, still right there staring back at you on the screen.

Sebastian and his new girl of the month.

You sat up with a grunt and used your foot to shut your computer rather aggressively. “Bastard,” you whispered under your breath before lifting yourself from the couch.

You closed the curtains and turned on a few lights when you heard the doorbell ring, three times and very insistently.

It was almost midnight and you weren’t expecting any visitors. You never really expected any visitors, you were very much on your own here since you moved to LA, leaving your friends and family behind in New York.

You’d thought about moving back at least twice a day, but if you ever wanted to get a job that was more than an extra on a tv show LA was the place to be, or so they said. So you stuck it out, for now, although you missed New York at least five times a day.

The amount of times a day you missed Sebastian was embarrassingly higher.

You stepped into the hallway when the door bell rang again.

“Alright, alright, hang on,” you yelled impatiently while unlocking the door and opening it carefully to see the last face you expected.

“Chris?”

He stood in front of your door looking suspiciously casual, wearing a black t-shirt and a baseball cap and holding a six pack of beer in his hands.

“Wanna get shit-faced?” he then asked with a little grin on his bearded face.

“You saw the pics, huh?” you smiled and opened the door to let him in,”We’re gonna need more than that to get drunk.”

You weren’t sure if you could call Chris an actual close friend yet but you and him had become somewhat close over the past year. When you moved to LA Sebastian asked Chris to keep an eye on you since you’d be living in his neighborhood and you didn’t know anybody else in the city.

Chris, being the good friend that he is, showed you around town and helped you get into some important networking parties in the industry. After one of those parties he walked you home and after too much tequila and beers the night ended in drunken confessions and you both discovered you were in love with the same man. 

Needless to say that knowledge created a bond between you two and while you didn’t see each other that often the truth was if you wouldn’t have had Chris you probably would have moved back to New York several months ago and given up on your LA adventure.

Having him here helped, more than he would ever know.

Chris followed you through the hallway and stumbled over the stairs into the living room.

You couldn’t help but smile,”Looks like you already started without me.”

“I went to a bar first but then I got bored,” he explained as he let himself sink down into your couch,”I walked out and suddenly the thought of having to go home alone depressed the fuck out of me so I…I’m sorry, I didn’t know where else to go, I didn’t mean to burst in here and ruin your plans or…”

“I don’t have any plans,” you sighed and sat down next to him,”As usual.”

He gave you a soft smile, opened two beers and handed one over to you,”So you saw them too, huh?”

“Yeah, I wish I hadn’t.”

“Me too,” Chris took off his cap and let his hand run through his hair before taking a long sip from his bottle,”Ruined my whole fucking night.”

“Yeah,” you joined him in drinking,“Why can’t we just move on? I mean, I want to…God _fuck_ I want to get over this, Chris, don’t you? It’s been 4 fucking years for me and nothing ever happens, it’s not gonna change, I should just…get the fuck over it, just get with someone else and see that there’s more men out there than Sebastian-fucking-Stan.”

“Yeah, about that…I have an idea, actually,” Chris said and he leaned his arm on top of the couch and turned to look at you, a quizzical look on his face as his eyes met yours.

You took another sip from your drink and then nodded your head,”Let’s hear it, I’m so desperate I’ll do anything at this point.”

“Hold that thought,” he smiled and finished his bottle, then opened another and looked at you again,”Now, this idea may be inspired by some use of alcohol…”

“The best ones always are,” you interrupted him with a smile and a wink,“Just tell me, what is this great idea of yours?”

He laughed a little nervously before looking into your eyes,”The solution is staring us in the face, we’re both just too distracted to see it.”

You could only stare at him, still having no clue what he was on about but his next words changed all that.

_“I think we should fuck.”_

You almost choked on your beer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is 18+ for explicit content ;)

“You can totally say no and tell me I’m way out of line here and we’ll never speak of this again,” Chris was holding up one hand in defense,”But I think…well, I _know_ , sex can be a beautiful distraction.”

You nodded, unable to come up with any other reaction at this point while you tried to let the whole idea sink in. It was crazy, of course it was, it was a horrible idea that could totally ruin your friendship with Chris. 

On the other hand, you were both single, both lonely, and both in love with a mutual dumbass friend who would never return those affections.   
  
Would it be so wrong to seek comfort with each other?

“Tell me what you’re thinking,” Chris asked, your silence clearly making him a little nervous about his offer.

“Look, I won’t deny that sex is a great thing,” you agreed,”But why me? You couldn’t just use Tinder or something? Wouldn’t it be easier to do this with a stranger?”

“I don’t trust strangers, I trust you,” he just shrugged his shoulders and handed you another bottle of beer with a small smile on his lips. 

You took a long sip to try and calm your nerves.

You may have had a huge crush on Sebastian for years but you couldn’t deny that Chris was a gorgeous man, anyone with eyes could see that.

It’s just that you never looked at him that way before or even considered it an option. All these years you’d just been waiting for Sebastian to notice you. Getting close to anyone else, no matter how gorgeous they may be, just didn’t interest you. 

Sebastian was it for you, there was no one else.

But you had to admit you were lonely, and you definitely - _VERY_ definitely- missed sex.

“I’m sorry,” Chris was shaking his head,”I made things awkward now and that was not my intention, I never should have asked, forget about it.”

“I haven’t said no yet,” you pointed out.

Chris looked up with a hopeful smile,” Okay…look, as far as I know there’s no actual feelings here between us, am I right?”

You nodded your head in agreement. Your heart belonged to Sebastian, that wouldn’t change.

“It’s just two friends helping each other deal,” Chris added,”making each other feel good, I can’t see anything wrong with that.”

”There’s not, it’s just…what if things get weird between us afterwards? I really don’t wanna lose my friend. I don’t have many, as you know.”

“I won’t let that happen if you don’t,” he reassured you,”But it’s your call, Y/N, I don’t wanna pressure you in any way. We can just put on a movie, finish these beers and crash on the couch. It’s one hundred percent up to you.”

You both stayed quiet for a while. Chris didn’t pressure you for an answer but waited patiently, giving you time to think it over for as long as you needed to.

“Okay,” you then said.

“Okay? Okay to the movie or…?”

“Okay to the sex.”

“You’re sure?” he asked.

You nodded your head but avoided his eyes, feeling nervous about what was to come but at the same time confident in your decision.

“If at any time you feel uncomfortable or you want me to stop just say the word and we stop, okay?” Chris reassured you, his voice suddenly softer than before. 

You nodded again, this time looking into his eyes and giving him a smile,”I trust you, Chris.”

He returned your smile, then carefully moved closer to take the beer bottle from your hands and put it aside on the table. When he moved back into the couch he took the opportunity to sit closer to you.

“Can I touch you?” he asked softly.

You couldn’t help but smile,”I’m no expert in casual sex but I believe you will have to touch me at some point for it to work, yes.”

Chris laughed and covered his face with his hand, a beautiful red blush appearing on his cheeks. 

“Yes, you can touch me,” you answered his question with a grin.

Chris met your eyes before he moved his hand to your arm, softly, fingers barely touching your skin as he caressed his way from your wrist up to your shoulder. 

You got goosebumps in less than a minute and he smiled at your reaction.

After that the entire mood in the room changed. 

Chris was no longer smiling, neither were you. His eyes stared into yours as if you were the only thing he ever wanted to look at for the rest of his life.

“How do we start?” you asked, your voice trembling a lot more than you’d hoped,”Should we kiss first?”

“Do you _want_ to kiss first?”

“I don’t…know,” you sighed nervously.

“Hey, there’s no rules here,” Chris grabbed your hand and laced his fingers with yours, gently rubbing your skin with his thumb in a calming gesture. ”We can start as slow or as fast as you want,” he added,”Just tell me.”

“I…,” you bit your lip and hesitated for a moment,”I think…I want you to take control.”

“Okay,” Chris smiled a little mischievously, still holding onto your hand,”I can do that.”

You let his hand pull you closer to him, guiding you to where he wanted you.

“Come sit on my lap,” he then whispered.

You followed his directions and straddled him. Chris placed one hand on the small of your back, soft but firm, while the other moved up to your face. He gently put a few locks of hair behind your ear before caressing your cheek with his thumb.

“It’s just me, nothing to be nervous about,” he then spoke softly and you both took the time to just stare at each other and get used to the feel of having the other so close. Chris had always been a hugger, this wasn’t the first time he had his arms around you but the intention was completely different this time and it changed everything. This was as intimate as you'd ever been with him, or anyone for that matter in many years.

When he nuzzled your cheek you could actually feel your heart starting to pound.

“Can I kiss you now?” he whispered.

You just nodded your head and leaned in, finding his lips in a soft but hungry kiss and again it took you by surprise. How badly you wanted it, needed it from him.

His hand firmly grabbed the back of your neck to hold you in place while he deepened the kiss, slowly at first, waiting for your permission and then licking into your mouth and taking everything you offered. 

You kissed for a long time until you were nothing but a writhing mess in his lap. Both of you were breathing heavily and you couldn’t stop yourself from moaning into his mouth. Chris smiled into the kiss, then moved his lips to your neck. Your eyes closed and you involuntarily rolled your hips, earning yourself a deep grunt from Chris.

You could feel his erection through his jeans.

“You make me so hard, you know that?” he breathed against your skin before capturing your mouth again. 

He kissed you harder and deeper this time, taking your breath away. His hands moved underneath your dress to softly cup your ass and guide you over his cock.

You bit your lip to keep yourself from moaning out loud, the friction enough to set off a fire in you only he could put out.

“Chris,” you moaned, moving your hips along with his, both of you desperately needing more now.

“Tell me if I’m moving too fast,” he breathed in between kisses.

”You’re not,” you whispered and pulled him closer, pressing your forehead to his,”Don’t stop, please don’t stop, Chris…I need...” 

His mouth was on your neck and the rest of your words died on your tongue in another filthy moan. His hands worked your dress to pull it over your head. Your bra was next to make it to the floor, leaving you half naked on top of him.

You didn’t have time to feel exposed because Chris softly cupped your breasts with his hands, circling your sensitive peaks with his thumbs and taking away your ability to think. 

When he leaned in and replaced one thumb with his tongue you were done for. His mouth was heaven and you were ready to die.

Your panties were completely soaked and Chris was fully hard by now. He didn’t seem to be in any rush though, taking his time to give your breasts all the attention he apparently felt they deserved.

“Chris,” you moaned his name again and pulled at his hair to bring his face up towards yours, meeting in another heated kiss.

You took his hand and lowered it in between your legs, guiding him into your panties, letting him feel exactly what he was doing to you. 

“Fuck, you’re so wet,” he was breathing heavily,”You want it bad, don’t you?”

“Yes,” your head rolled back when he started circling your clit,“Fuck…Chris…you’re gonna make me cum…”

Those words only encouraged him to keep going and before you could slow him down you were headed towards your first orgasm of the night. You clung to his back as it washed over you and Chris guided you through it, letting you use his fingers to ride it out while he whispered more filthy little things in your ear about how hard he was going to fuck you and ruin you for all other men.

And you believed him.

He was as good with his hands as he was with his mouth and you had no idea why it took you both so long to get here. You should have let him fuck you ages ago.

Chris kissed you through the aftermath, giving you time to calm down before his kisses turned more heated again. He waited until you were right there with him, breathing heavier and moving your hips with his, his cock now rock hard in his jeans and hitting you in all the right spots.

He was grunting and moaning in between kisses and moving his lips to your ear,”I need to fuck you so fucking bad, baby, right now. ”

He moved to turn you on the couch, putting you down on your back with him on top of you. Your panties somehow got lost in the process.

You pulled at his shirt, not stopping until he helped you lift it over his head. As soon as it was off your hands explored every bit of skin you could reach, your fingers slowly dancing over his tattoos. 

His chest was absolutely perfect, he was strong yet soft and you loved feeling his weight on you. Chris moaned when you kissed his neck and when your hand sank into the back of his pants to cup his ass you could feel his cock jerk against your inner thigh.

“Jesus,” he bit his lip and his eyes rolled back into his head for a moment. ”I need…fuck…if I don’t fuck you soon I’m gonna cum in my pants,” he then whimpered and it was the sexiest thing you’d ever heard.

“Lose the pants, now,” you ordered impatiently.

Chris didn’t need much encouraging and with some pulling and grunting you managed to get him out of his pants and underwear.

You wrapped your legs around him to pull him back down with you, an eager grin on his lips.

“Condom,” you breathed,”Please tell me you have a condom.”

Chris’ hands reached for his jeans on the ground and pulled something from the back.

”You really came prepared, huh?”

“Not prepared,” he breathed,”Hopeful.”

He opened the package and then slowly stroked himself a few times, his eyes closing again and a soft moan escaping his lips at the much needed friction.

Of all the scenarios you imagined happening on this ordinary Sunday night, this wasn’t one of them and part of you had a hard time believing this was actually real.

Chris was sitting right there in between your legs, completely naked and breathing hard, with his face flushed and his hand wrapped around his hard cock as he rolled on the condom. You couldn’t take your eyes off him.

You bit your lip and stared,”You look so fucking hot doing that.”

“Yeah?” Chris met your eyes and leaned back down, pressing his forehead against yours and then kissing you again, deep and needy.

He carefully placed the head of his cock at your entrance and pushed slowly. Too slowly.

“Please,” you begged, suddenly feeling more desperate than before to have him inside of you,” I need you, please, Chris.”

He didn’t hold back after your words and slowly inched his way in.

“God, you’re so fucking tight, baby,” he moaned shamelessly,”You feel so good, you feel so fucking good…taking me so deep, you’re so good to me, my dirty little girl…”

You lost all ability to think after that point, you’d never particularly been a fan of dirty talk before but something about Chris’ words combined with that deep roughness to his voice made you succumb. 

You never wanted anyone more than you wanted him in that moment.

As if Chris understood he pulled you even closer, eyes locked with yours as he started fucking you slowly but relentlessly.

There were no more words then, just your breath and his, eyes getting lost in each other, only the sound of your bodies coming together. He didn’t rush it, allowed you both to stay in the moment and make it last. You clung to his back and met him thrust by thrust, both of your moans growing in intensity as he picked up the pace.

After a while Chris started moaning into your mouth, his moans accompanied by desperate little cries of pleasure and you weren’t sure how much more of those you could take before you would fall apart.

“I’m close,” you warned him.

“Me too, baby,” he breathed,”Cum with me…come on…”

You could feel your walls starting to clench around him and when your orgasm hit Chris was right there with you, fucking you though every last tremor until you both stilled in each other’s arms, completely spent and satisfied.

You lied together for a few moments afterwards before Chris slowly slid out of you and removed the condom. 

And just like that, the mood in the room changed back.

Chris noticed you tried to cover yourself up so he grabbed his t-shirt from the floor and handed it to you. You accepted with a shy smile and put it on.

“I should…um…can I use your bathroom?” he asked quietly, apparently suffering from the same sudden shyness as you were.

“Yeah, sure, you know where it is.”

He disappeared into the hallway and left you alone in the living room.

You couldn’t move at first, afraid that if you did you’d wake up and realize this had all been nothing but a dream, the most amazing sex dream you’d ever had, with a guy you never even lusted after before.

But that was before.

You were shaking and feeling cold now that Chris was no longer in your arms or in the room. You already missed him and you leaned back and closed your eyes, feeling your heart flutter at the thought of his soft lips on yours and the way he moaned as he filled you up.

 _No, this wasn’t happening_. It was probably just the post orgasmic bliss, it would wear off soon. After all it’s not like you had any real feelings for Chris, you were very much in love with his best friend. 

Right?

You still hadn’t moved from your spot when you got a FaceTime call on your laptop five minutes later. Your sister usually called you this late at night when her family had gone to bed so you didn’t think twice before accepting.

But for the second time that night you were looking into the eyes of the last person you expected. 

He was staring at you through the computer screen, wearing a light blue t-shirt that accentuated his soft blue eyes. Eyes that looked tired and a little worn out but his smile was as bright and warm as ever. The background told you he was calling from inside his hotel room.

“Seb.” His name left your lips in a whisper, as involuntarily as the smile that suddenly appeared on your face.

“Hey, beautiful,” he smiled back,”How’s your night?”


	3. Chapter 3

“Seb.” His name left your lips in a whisper, as involuntarily as the smile that suddenly appeared on your face.

“Hey, beautiful,” he smiled back,”How’s your night?”

“It just got better,” you smiled,”It’s so good to see you, Seb.”

“It’s good to see you too, Y/N, I’m sorry for calling you this late.”

“That’s okay,” you reassured him.

“I kinda forgot about the time difference,” he smiled that sweet apologetic smile that always made you weak,”It’s early morning here and I just wanted to check in and see how you were. It’s been a while.”

“Yeah, it has been,” you sighed and for a few moments you both just looked at each other without saying anything else. Your heart swelled at the softness in those blue eyes and the way his lips curled up into that disarming irresistible smile as he kept staring at you.

God, you loved him so much it was ridiculous.

You looked down to give your heart a break,“So, how’s filming?”

“It’s good, it’s really good,” he perked up at your question,”Everyone’s been so nice and so professional, it’s a joy to be on set every day, I’m so lucky to even be here.”

“Yeah, you are,” you smiled,”I’m happy for you, Seb, truly, you deserve this so much.”

“Thank you. How are things over there?”

“Three auditions in two weeks and none of them called me back,” you rolled your eyes and shook your head.

“It’s gonna happen, babe, you’re so talented, it’s only a matter of time until someone sees that and values you for what you are.”

You couldn’t help but laugh, bitterly, while leaning back into the couch,”Yeah, well, time is all I have since I haven’t worked in, what, 4 months now and the last thing I did was a fucking commercial about tampons. Life in LA is…a fucking joke. Maybe I should just pack it up and move back to New York. What do you think?”

You looked at the screen to see Sebastian’s reaction but he was staring at you with a blank expression on his face.

“Hey, did you freeze?” you hit the computer screen.

“No, still here,” he answered, lowering his eyes,”Hey, doll, why are you wearing Chris’ shirt?”

You stared down at your t-shirt. You’d completely forgotten you were wearing it in all your enthusiasm of seeing Seb. You also never noticed it wasn’t just a blank black t-shirt, it had a logo and letters on it. The logo of the tattoo shop Chris visited regularly. It was also one of Chris’ favorites, no doubt Sebastian had seen him wear that shirt before.

 _Shit_.

You could lie. There were a dozen options to lie. 

_“I spilled something on my shirt and Chris was nice enough to lend me his”, “I’m just borrowing it”, “Chris has a shirt like this? What a crazy coincidence, this one is actually a gift from an old friend from New York.”_

A dozen options, but none of them came to you right now as Sebastian stared at you waiting for an answer. 

And then suddenly your lack of words didn’t matter anymore when Chris strolled into the room behind you, in plain view of the camera, wearing nothing but his boxers and his post sex hair.

All color drained from Sebastian’s face and Chris stopped in his tracks, looking just as shocked as him.

“It’s not what it looks like!” you quickly blurted out.

Sebastian laughed but it was the most bitter laugh you had ever heard in your life and it hurt your heart.

“It’s not…we didn’t…it’s just…I mean we didn’t plan…,” you sighed, annoyed at yourself and your loss of the English language.

“It’s okay,” Seb then reassured you, sounding anything but okay but forcing a smile anyway,”You don’t need to explain. I just…I gotta run, I’m late for set.”

“Sebastian, wait.”

“I’m happy for you both, truly, you deserve this, both of you do,” he added and before you could say anything else he was gone.

You were left with nothing to do but stare at an empty screen, your heart racing and your hands shaking as the reality of what just happened sank in.

Chris hadn’t moved an inch, he was breathing hard and dragging his hand across his face.”Fuck. _Fuck_!”

“I didn’t meant for…that to happen,” you whispered,”I thought it was my sister, she usually calls me this late, I didn’t think…”

“It’s okay, it’s not your fault,” Chris reassured you and reached for his jeans on the floor,”I should go…”

“Yeah,” you nodded in agreement and sighed,”Yeah, you should. _Shit_.”

“Um…I’m gonna need my shirt back,” he pointed out a little embarrassed.

“Oh, of course,” you took off his shirt and handed it to him, rushing to cover yourself up with one of the pillows on your couch.

“Thanks, I’m sorry…I…,” he sighed deeply,” I don’t know what to…are you…?”

He was so lost for words and visibly shaken you forgot about your own discomfort for a while. 

“It’s okay, Chris, I’m fine,” you lied,”We don’t need to address this tonight, you can go.”

His eyes met yours for a moment and he nodded his head, thankful.

“Go home, Chris,” you added and broke eye contact. He left without saying another word.  
  


***  
  


Chris tried to FaceTime Sebastian 15 times during the course of the next days, he only responded on the 16th try and when he did Chris noticed instantly how tired and distant he looked. 

As if answering Chris was the very last thing he wanted. It probably was, after what he did Chris wouldn’t exactly blame him.

“Hey,” Chris sighed relieved and sat down at his kitchen counter, laptop in front of him,”I thought I’d never reach you.”

“Been busy,” Seb answered with a strained smile.

“Listen, what you saw last night with me and Y/N, it isn’t…”

“You don’t need to explain anything to me, Chris. If that’s what you want then…I’m very happy for you both. I mean that.”

Sebastian’s face didn’t match his words. He looked so tired and even through the bad FaceTime image Chris could tell his eyes looked sad and it fucking killed him. He just wanted to pull Sebastian through the screen and hug him.

“So is it serious?” Sebastian’s question pulled Chris from his thoughts,”You’re not just using her for a quick fuck, are you? Cause I’ll have to come over and kick your ass.”

Chris shook his head and couldn’t help but smile,”Who says she’s not using me for a quick fuck, huh?”

“You’re not the type,” Sebastian just answered, his lips curling up a little bit as he looked down and blushed.

“You have no idea what type I am, I can assure you I’m an amazing fuck,” Chris teased.

“I bet you are,” Sebastian teased right back and when he looked up he was biting his lip and giving Chris that beautiful shy grin Chris loved so much.

They were right there again, ready to touch the line with their flirting but never crossing it. Chris was so goddamn tired of never crossing it.

But whatever, if there had ever been any chance they’d cross it at any point that chance was surely gone now after what happened.

Chris sighed and looked away.”To answer your question, no it’s not serious, but me and her both knew what we were doing. So you don’t need to worry, I’d never mistreat her.”

“I know that, you’re a good man and I know that.”

Sebastian’s voice was so soft it made Chris want to pull him through the screen again. God, he wanted him so bad it was ridiculous.

”I’m sorry for reacting the way I did last night,” Sebastian then added, more sincere this time,”I was just really tired, filming has been amazing but draining this week.”

“Just filming?” Chris asked with a curious smile.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean…we saw the pictures of you and your new girlfriend, looked pretty cozy.”

Seb stared at him in confusion,”My _what_?”

“You two were all over the internet last night,” Chris continued,”The redhead?”

Sebastian’s mouth dropped and then he shook his head in disbelief,“Oh my god, you’re a fucking idiot."

“What?” Chris asked confused.

“Those are scenes from the film, you complete dumbass,” Sebastian explained,”It’s all promo for the movie.”

“But…you were wearing your own clothes.”

“Yeah, low budget movie, they liked my look. I don’t have a fucking girlfriend, Chris. She’s my costar and she’s married, for fuck’s sake.”

Chris was speechless for what felt like forever as Sebastian’s words sank in.

“But…they legit looked like paparazzi pictures,” he then stuttered.

“Yeah, that was kinda the point, still doesn’t make them real.”

Chris moved his hand in front of his face and sighed deeply,” _Oh god_.”

“You really thought I was dating her?”

“Yeah,” Chris sighed,”I… _we_ both did.”

Sebastian looked up into his eyes and for a few moments neither of them spoke.

“Wait, is that why…?” Sebastian stopped mid sentence, not willing to speak those thoughts into existence but Chris knew it didn’t matter anyway, he probably already put two and two together. Sebastian wasn’t an idiot, unlike him.

Chris couldn’t look him in the eyes anymore after that, he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him, he wanted to turn back the clock and go back in time before last night happened. 

But real life didn’t come with a time machine. Shit was done and they’d all just have to deal with it now.

“Chris, you okay there, buddy?” Sebastian asked but Chris was just shaking his head.

“Yeah, I’m…I’m sorry, I gotta go, we’ll talk later, okay,” he closed his laptop and hid his face in his hands.

He fucked up so fucking bad.

  
****  
  


Chris looked like shit when he opened the door. You didn’t visit him at his house very often but he hadn’t responded to any of your texts for several days now and you were desperate for any news of Sebastian, who also hadn’t responded to any of your calls or messages.

Men were really shit sometimes. You tried not to take it personally but of course it felt more than a little personal.

“Hey,” Chris sighed softly and instantly opened the door to let you in.

“So you _are_ alive,” you gave him a look before stepping inside.

“Yeah, I’m sorry, I should have texted back.”

“Yeah, you should have.”

“Sorry,” he apologized again and moved some books and cushions from the couch to offer you a seat.

“Thanks, so how have you been?”

“It wasn’t his girlfriend.”

“What?”

“The girl, the fucking girl in the pictures, she wasn’t…they were acting, for the movie.”

Chris reached for his pack of cigarettes on the living room table and struggled to get one out, you hadn’t seen him this anxious in a very long time.

“Thought you quit,” you remarked.

“Yeah, well, I picked it up again.”

“Chris,” you sighed.

“What? I can’t have a fucking smoke in my own house? If you don’t like it you can leave, I didn’t invite you here!” he snapped and then shook his head in a sigh, surprised at his own cruel sharp tone.

“Why are you blaming me for this when it was all your idea?” you yelled back at him,”The whole stupid thing was your fucking idea, asshole, we wouldn’t be here if you hadn’t turned up at my door drunk and horny and now you’re gonna yell at me for what happened, fuck you, Chris!”

You moved out of the couch and rushed towards the front door but Chris was quick to follow you and grab your hand before you could open the door all the way.

“Wait, wait, I’m sorry,” he turned you around to face him when he noticed the tears in your eyes,”God, I’m sorry, you’re right, I’m being a total dick.”

“No shit, Sherlock.”

He put a hand on your waist and pulled you a little closer to him,”I haven’t slept very well and…that’s no excuse, I’m sorry. Making you cry is the last thing I want.”

“I’m fine,” you waved away his concern,”I just cry when I get angry, it’s an annoying female habit, don’t worry about it.”

He still looked at you with concern in his eyes and his hand stayed firmly on your hip.

“Really, I’m fine,” you repeated.

“I don’t blame you,” he spoke softer now,”I’m just angry at the whole situation I guess, and myself mostly.”

“Okay, so answer me one question, would you be this upset if Sebastian hadn’t found out about us?”

Your question took him by surprise and he took a few moments to think about it.

“Because you were the one who was all “ _sex is a beautiful distraction, Y/N_ ” and _“I think we should just fuck to get over him_ ”, _you_ were the one who convinced _me_ ,” you pointed out.

“Yeah, I know,” Chris sighed.

“So, are you upset because we fucked or upset because Sebastian knows about it?”

“I guess…I’m not upset that we fucked,” he answered,”That part was really good, actually, _really_ good.”

You suppressed a smile and met his eyes,”It _was_ really good.”

You both looked at each other without speaking for a moment and you were suddenly very aware of how close Chris was standing and how comforting his hand felt on your waist.

“I’m sorry for leaving you like that,” he then spoke softly,”That night, I was in a bad spot and that was a real dick move.”

“I think we’ve established that you’ve been a dick on several occasions lately.”

He smiled and nodded,”Yeah, I’m sorry about that.”

“Apology accepted, just don’t shut me out, okay, Chris? We’re friends and you promised me what we did wouldn’t change that.”

“It won’t,” he leaned closer and pressed a soft kiss to your forehead,”I promise it won’t, sweetheart.”   
You couldn’t help but lean into his touch, ignoring the butterflies that seemed to have woken up in your stomach, which was absolutely something you would have to address at some point but not tonight.

“I guess I was also upset that we may have hurt him,” Chris then confessed.

“I felt that way too at first, but then I thought about it and…why would he be upset? He’s not interested in either of us in that way, right? I mean, wasn’t that the whole reason we did this?”

Chris nodded his head, reminding himself that of course you were right and him thinking Sebastian was actually upset by the whole thing was probably just him projecting his own feelings, seeing what he wished was there. In reality there was no reason for Sebastian to be jealous.

Chris sighed defeated,“Of course, you’re so right, I mean why would he care? Sebastian doesn’t want us, he never has and he never will.”

Your heart cracked a little hearing Chris say those words so harshly but you knew it was the truth and it was best for you both to accept it and try and move on.

You both looked up when suddenly the door opened and the subject of your conversation was standing right in front of you.

“Sebastian?” you whispered in shock.

He was wearing blue skinny jeans and a black leather jacket combined with a gorgeous but exhausted smile on his beautiful face. Both you and Chris were staring but neither of you could stop it.

Sebastian cleared his throat before he spoke,“Actually, Chris, that’s not entirely true.”


End file.
